Water Bottle Warnings
by Your Sweet Suicide
Summary: Cloud notices a warning on his water bottle that throws him off so he goes to Leon for an explanation. [Leon x Cloud][Yaoi][Oneshot][Set after KH2]


Author Note: I'm happy. I killed off one of the plot bunnies that was trying to keep me from finishing the next chapter of the sequel of Angel (that if you haven't read yet and like Riku x Sora stuffs you should go read...now)! I'll post the first chapter of sequel...-evil smirk- soon.

Story behind this: If you have read any of my other fics you would know by now that most of my plot bunnies attack me in study hall. Well, this one came yesterday while I was trying to catch up on the sleep I missed the night before (Because I was watching Final Fantasy VII : Advent Children for the millionth time). My friend bought me a bottle of water and I was looking at the label when I saw a little warning that threw me off. My rant was somewhat like Cloud's except there was more...colourful words in it.

Warnings: Yaoi/Slash, Leon x Cloud-ness, slightly OOC Cloud. In my mind he is a closet spaz. That explains his hyper-like attitude.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 7, or Final Fantasy 8. If I did...oh ho ho...There would be so much smut you wouldn't know what to do with yourself

* * *

Cloud walked into what used to be Ansem's study, now the place where he hid away when Leon was being difficult or moody. He pulled a water bottle out of the refrigerator and sat in the big office chair at Ansem's desk.

Lifting the bottle to make sure Yuffie hadn't put anything in it, _again, _he noticed a warning on the label. It read in bold letters:

'Do Not Refill.'

Cocking his head to the side, he got up from the chair and walked back into the computer room where Leon was.

"Hey...Leon, look at this!" He shoved the bottle towards the other, expecting him to take it, but it remained in his hand.

"Not now, I'm busy." Leon growled and continued staring at the monitor as if it held something interesting. He wasn't interested in play any of Clouds' games today.

"I'm serious! Look at this! It'll only take a minute, I swear." Cloud set the bottle next to the brunet and smiled, taking a step back. "And I'm serious too; now get that water away from the computer." Pouting, Cloud grabbed the bottle, stalked across the room, and collapsed on the floor from boredom.

"You're boring," he stated simply before drinking some of the water.

"You should be working," Leon retorted.

Cloud crossed his arms and continued to pout. "I don't wanna."

Leon sighed and turned around, stormy-gray eyes glaring at the blond in the floor. "Stop being childish."

He received a glare but brushed it off, walked over to the now-sulking Cloud, and took the bottle. "What is it you wanted me to look at?" Cloud appeared beside him and turned the bottle to the warning. "Read that." Leon sighed and read it aloud. "Before opening, make sure cap safety spring is unbroken. Do not refill. Okay...now...what was the point behind that?"

Cloud pointed at the bottom line. "Do not refill. What if I finish this and I'm still thirsty but I don't want to open another one and just want to put water from a tap in it? Would they sue me or something? I really don't wanna get sued. I don't have any munny. If they sued me how much do you think it would be for? ...Leon? What are you doing?"

Leon had set the bottle down during the rant and grabbed Cloud's chin, gently lifting it up towards his face. Cloud was blushing profusely and his crystal blue eyes were large with surprise.

"Strife...shut up." Smirking, he pressed their lips together.

* * *

End note: Bwuahaha! Dead plot bunny! I killed it! It's dead now...So...did you like it? I hope so. Sorry it was a little short...I've been in pain all day (If you know what P.T. is then you should know why I hurt so much...my muscles won't stop aching) ... Pain makes my writing stink (in my mind at least)... Please tell me how you thought this was. I'll gladly take any kind of critisism. 

I'm off now to kill some more plot bunnies...they've been telling what to put next on Angel's sequel (please please please message me with title ideas...)


End file.
